<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Look Into the Past by sunset_bobby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800101">A Look Into the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_bobby/pseuds/sunset_bobby'>sunset_bobby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Caleb Covington Being a Bastard, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friendship, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Time Travel, ghost!Julie, no beta we die like himbos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_bobby/pseuds/sunset_bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb sends Julie and the guys back in time where they see what happened to the fourth member of Sunset Curve, why he took Luke's songs, and the relationship between them and Julie's parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Alex, Julie, Luke, and Reggie watch as the deaths of his friends tear Bobby apart year after year</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex &amp; Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Luke Patterson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Ray Molina &amp; Rose, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Reggie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Rose, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina/Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flash to the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She doesn’t really know how it happened to be honest. They were hanging out in the studio, Luke telling her about a new song he and the guys came up with while she was at school, and the next they were in this empty club. She tried moving, but she was stuck. The guys on the other hand looked annoyed. Rolling their eyes murmuring words she would much rather not repeat. She caught the faint sound of Caleb coming from Alex. Just then a shadowed figure stepped out of the dark near the back of the stage. He had a small smirk on his face, and Julie was honestly both intrigued and terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well boys, I told you I’d get you back here,” he said smoothly before disappearing. He reappeared next to them, and Julie jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from us Caleb,” Luke spat and the ghost, Caleb she assumed, chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a deal for you,” he offered, moving in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want anything from you,” Reggie said, before moving into himself. The brief confidence went away when Caleb approached him. She sent him a sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not an offer for you,” he pointed his finger, before turning to Julie, “but for her.” She shivered under his stare, and looked towards the guys. They looked scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anything from you,” she said, and once again the fancy ghost laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you don’t want to know how the boys are connected to your mom?” he asked and she gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They told me they’ve never met my mom,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well apparently they lied,” he suggested and she looked at them accusingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” he started, regaining her attention, “they aren’t the real connection. I mean technically speaking they only met her once, but there was a fourth member of the failed success of Sunset Curve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want anything to do with that traitor,” Luke shouted angrily, but Caleb waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well despite your dislike he obviously seemed to care about the three of you,”  he said looking the boys up and down, “your deaths took quite the toll on poor 17 year old Bobby or Trevor as he goes by now.” The boys scuffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he really cared he wouldn’t have stolen Luke’s songs without crediting him,” Alex said and the others nodded in agreement, Julie included. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you just need to see it for yourself. I could show you what really happened,” he said dismissively. He turned towards Julie, “it’ll give you a chance to see your mom and dad in the 90s.” It was a tempting offer,, and she would be curious enough to take it, but Luke answered first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have that power,” he said, and once again Caleb laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You boys should really stop underestimating me,” was all he said before waving his hands. Then everything faded to black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie was the last to wake, finding herself with three ghosts stood over her. She . yelped, and they jumped back. She sat up rubbing her head, and taking in her surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, guys where are we?” she asked and the guys shrugged. She stood up, dusting herself off. They were obviously outside, people were passing by in a hurry, and there were cars passing by, their headlights illuminating the late afternoon sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me sir,” she called out to a man who was headed towards her, but he walked past her, or through her rather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell,” Alex shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” Reggie questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Luke finished, but Julie didn’t answer. She just stared at the place where the guy was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not dead,” a voice called and they turned to see Caleb leaning against a wall, “She’s just a ghost for the time being. When you return to your time she will be human once more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What year is it?” Alex asked, playing with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“June 1996 a year after you all died,” he answered, and they nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we here?” Reggie questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was a pivotal year for young Robert,” Caleb said. Julie was going to ask a question next, but Caleb continued. “oh look, right on time.” They turned to see a younger version of her dad, Ray, heading towards them in a frantic manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to follow him,” he said before disappearing once more. They turned their attention back to Ray. He was looking down at his phone in fear. They did as they were told following Ray down the street. They would have poofed, but they had no idea where he was going. The longer they walked the faster he got, still looking at his phone periodically, until it rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m on my way,” he said into the device. There was silence as the other person answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the ambulance got there yet?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think he’s talking to?” Reggie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Luke replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we whispering he can’t hear us,” Julie sighed somewhat annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be there soon,” Ray said into his phone before hanging up. They ran, well Ray ran, they kind of just jogged, for another 5 mins, before they stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my house,” she said when they stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but this is the 90s so,” Alex trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Bobby’s” Luke finished. Their attention turned elsewhere when they heard sirens. Ray was still standing in the driveway. A medical worker came up to him, and he pointed towards the studio. The team went in pulling a stretcher along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think something happened with one of his grandparents?” Reggie asked, but Alex shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Gramps or Nona are the ones injured,” he said quietly, and they all responded with a faint ‘oh’. The workers came back out with an unconscious boy strapped to the gurney. Julie gasped. The boy was pale, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead. They watched as the ambulance took him away, letting Ray know which hospital to meet him at. They watched as his Ray tried not to crumple. Then, a woman came rushing out of the garage. She threw herself into Ray’s arms, a sob escaping from her muffled by Ray’s shirt. He ran his hands through her curls, pulling back to kiss her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be okay mi hermosa,” he muttered and she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know mi sol,” she replied, lifting her head and Julie gasped, taking a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He's Hurting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The car ride was silent. Nothing like she remembers drives with her parents, but these people weren’t her parents yet. They were just Ray and Rose, and their friend just got taken to the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's in the tags but I do want to offer a trigger warning for alcohol, mentions of seizures and vomiting, and references to suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wanted to cry, the first time she’s seen her mom in a year and she’s not only in distress, but she herself wasn't even visible at the moment. Caleb told her she’d find out how the boys were connected to her mom, but it didn’t register that she would see her. </p><p>“Size beautiful,” she caught Reggie muttering, and her own distress was replaced with confusion.</p><p>“Excuse me?” she questioned and the boys turned away from her dad consoling her mom to face her. They stammered for a little, trying to come up with a coherent explanation, until Alex broke.<br/>
“The night we died we met your mom at the Orpheum, and Reggie, Luke, and Bobby flirted with her.”</p><p>“You flirted with my mom,” she shouted, and Reggie and Luke looked awkwardly down at the ground. </p><p>“Well, in our defense we didn’t know she was your mom,” Luke said, but Julie couldn’t believe it. In any other situation, she might have found it funny, but at the moment she was a little put off. In all the commotion of recognizing her mom, they forgot about the reason they were there. Bobby. They followed Ray and Rose to the car that was in the driveway, as they did not know enough about where they were going to poof. Plus Julie wanted to watch her parents some more. They poofed and reappeared in the back seat, somewhat squished as there wasn't really room for four, so Julie opted to sit on top of Reggie since he was in the middle. The car ride was silent. Nothing like she remembers drives with her parents, but these people weren’t her parents yet. They were just Ray and Rose, and their friend just got taken to the hospital, although neither the guys or her were sure what they were to Bobby. </p><p>“Ray,” Rose broke the silence, and even though they couldn’t hear the three ghost and one make-shift ghost in the back, they had their undivided attention. Ray hummed to let her know he was listening. </p><p>“Ray, I found him in the studio,” she said. There was a slight emphasis on studio that many would have missed. </p><p>“Okay, was he-,” he trailed off, and Julie and the guys were confused, but Rose seemed to get the implication. </p><p>“Yes, he was. You know what tomorrow is, and he said he wanted to clean it out, but I guess. Gosh I don’t know, but there were three big empty bottles next to him and you know he’s a light weight,” she meshed together, and Ray seemed silent, and Julie was sure the other boys were holding their nonexistent breaths. </p><p>“This was the first time he’s been there since right?” Ray asked, and Rose nodded. There was the silence again, and Julie looked up from Reggie’s lap to analyze the boys faces. It was evident they were aware of what they were talking about, but she did not know what tomorrow was, considering it was march. </p><p>“I don’t know why I didn’t think he would be as upset as it sounds like he is,” Alex said, and Luke nodded. </p><p>“Same. I just never considered how us dying would affect him.” Reggie opened his mouth to say something next, but Ray beat him. </p><p>“We should call his grandparents. Tell them what’s going on,” he told Rose. </p><p>“Okay. Maybe I should call Ms. Emily too, I mean, his grandparents are out of town and we don’t really look like guardians, and he’s barely 18,” she responded, and began to dial numbers. The others looked at Luke, who at the mention of his mom let out a small gasp. Julie reached over and grabbed his hand running her thumb across the back of it. </p><p>“Is that alright though, she’d ask why, and I mean like you said tomorrow-,” he trailed. </p><p>“You’re right we don’t want to burden them,” she agreed. </p><p>“No! Burden them please!” Luke shouted, but it was not as if they could hear them.  They pulled into the hospital, after another five mins of silence. It seemed as if everyone in the car was holding in all of their feelings. Ray and Rose stepped out and rushed into the hospital, whereas the boys and Julie, figured out how to poof into Bobby’s room. He was unconscious with an IV in his arm, and a tube in his windpipe. </p><p>“He looks so vulnerable,” Alex whispered. </p><p>“What do you think happened?” Reggie asked as the doctor walked in with Ray and Rose behind him. </p><p>“ We’re lucky you called when you did. The final diagnosis is alcohol poisoning, so we are giving him fluids and oxygen. We’ll monitor him tonight to see if he wakes up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry if?” Ray asked quietly. Rose was already near Bobby’s bead holding his hand. </p><p>“Yes, in some situations alcohol poisoning can lead to a coma, but that is the worse case scenario.” Ray nods, along signaling he understands. </p><p>“His breathing is irregular, which is why we have the oxygen, but his heart appears fine. Other symptoms include vomiting, confusion, seizures, and hypothermia, so we’ll be monitoring for that as well. May I ask if you know what happened?” Rose faced away from Bobby to address the doctor. </p><p>“He’s been going through a lot this year, his um, best friends died in June and tomorrow is  the anniversary of them becoming a band. He just wanted to clean out the studio, and then i found him like this,” she explained.</p><p>“Do you believe this could have been an attempt to-,”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rose cut the doctor off, not wanting to discuss this, at this moment. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to order a psych eval when he wakes. I have other patients to check on, but if you decide to sleep here ask a nurse and they’ll set up a cot for you.” The doctor left, leaving Ray and Rose to watch over Bobby. They still could not see the four ghosts watching the entire exchange. They did not see the sharp breath the other members of Sunset Curve took at the mention of their anniversary, or the tears that clouded Julie’s eyes as she watched the younger version of her parents try not to break down. They all broke a little as the doctor asked about their old friend’s mental health. The boys couldn’t help but feel guilty at not considering Bobby’s side of the story. </p><p>“Do you, um do you think this was before he recorded our songs?” Luke asked, drying his eyes. </p><p>“I think so, I mean they said he hadn’t been in the studio since,” Alex responded. </p><p>“If this is too much for you guys, we can go,” Julie offered. She herself felt as though this was an invasion of privacy, but she wanted to know more about her parents. Her parents who were both holding hands with the younger version of a man who taught her so much about music, who’s daughter is her ex best friend, a guy who seemingly betrayed three people she’s grown to care about so much. Reggie shook his head in response. </p><p>“We want to be here when he wakes up,” he stated. He didn’t take his eyes off the scene. The guy who used to be the strongest of them all. He’d let them come to him when they needed, like a shoulder to cry on. There when Alex’s parents degraded him, there when Luke ran away, there when Reggie needed an escape from the constant fighting of his parents. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was building up or if this was in result of their passing. </p><p>“Reg, the-the doctor said he might not wake up by tomorrow,” Alex stammered out. </p><p>“He’ll wake up Alex,” Luke disagreed. He seemed frustrated at the mere fact Alex stated. </p><p>“He’ll wake up,” Reggie repeated quietly. It was more to reassure himself than Alex, but it helped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always come thanks for reading....Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.</p><p>come bully me on tumblr: @susnet-bobby</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this instead of the 25000 words I need to write for school sooooo..</p>
<p>come bully me on tumnlr: sunset-bobby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>